Strangers And Guests
by ZiioVillo
Summary: smutty one-shots, says enough right?
1. ShenxKatarina

**this is the first lemon I've ever written so I'm sorry if it sucks :/**

 **Also, English isn't my first language so I apologize for the not smooth running sentences and typos!**

 **if people like this one i might write other pairings but I'm not sure yet.**

 **ShenxKatarina one-shot**

"Defeat!" announced the feminine voice throughout the arena. _If it wasn't for those fucking yordles, we would have easily won this game,_ Katarina thought by herself. She knew very well that it absolutely wasn't their fault. The sinister blade was distracted and in the end, her little mistake became fatal. Though she would never admit it.

As Katarina and her teammates were being teleported back to the institute, the Noxian beauty practically sprinted out of the room. She didn't turn any heads whatsoever. She was a sore loser and most of her fellow champions knew that.

But that was not the main reason she left the room so quickly. Within a couple seconds they would stand face to face to each other. He managed to distract her during the game, that was embarrassing enough for the woman. She was Katarina, a well-respected general of the high Noxian command. She was not supposed to make mistakes.

In her rage she managed to lose track of where she was originally going. Instead of entering her room, or the Noxian wing in general, she now stood in front of a blue door. Even a fool knew who's room this was, thanks to the big golden letters spelling out his name.

Yes, _his_ name. The man who was able to make Katarina stumble, stutter and worst of all… he could make her listen.

Every time he was summoned onto the same team as her it happened. Everyone knew that the Sinister Blade was a stubborn lady. She didn't care about other people's opinions, she just did the thing she was best at. Killing the enemy. But he was the only one who would try to get her to listen.

And oh boy, she listened.

There was something about the way he spoke to her. Without emotion but stern at the same time. Telling her to 'go there' or 'kill that one over here' she always listened. The way he demanded things of her was strangely arousing. Although she kept that infamous smirk on her face, every time he would look at her she got the feeling that he could see straight through her little act.

"Are you lost?" She heard a masculine voice say from behind her. The woman froze on the spot but only for a moment. She slowly turned her body so she could look at him. "These are the Ionian chambers, Sinister Blade. What is your business here?"

"I-I…w-was just checking i-in on..you?" It sounded more like a question and the way she just stuttered made her angry. This was absurd. He was just a simple ninja with large muscles… For a second she just wanted to rip of his mask, revealing him to her.

Although he seemed to not believe her, he played along. "That was a very close game, you guys were strong. Though you seemed a little…off?" his emotionless voice made Katarina want him even more. She bit her lip and looked at the ground in embarrassment. "Just a bit tired, that's all"

"You don't look very tired, _katarina"_ The way he said her name made her feel some sort of way. A shaky breath left her mouth.

She suddenly got a confidence boost. No one man could toy with her like that without meeting the consequences.

"You know what, it's none of your business, stupid Ionian. You people always bragging on about balance and peace. You're all weak. Now, get out of my way." She said angry before walking past the man.

Before she could even set a third step, he grabbed he by her wrist. That was the last straw.

She spun around, freeing her wrist as she did so. The Noxian pushed the ninja against the wall next to them. The mask, that was still covering his face, got ripped off by her. She finally got to see his face. She gasped at his appearance. Not because of his hideousness, no, he looked amazing. His strong jawline and fierce eyes made him look extremely handsome. His brown was longer than she expected, none the less, it looked good on him.

She noticed that he still looked bored. It annoyed her, she wanted him to show her some affection.

A smirk formed on her lips as she grabbed his face with her two petite hands. She leaned in closer and eventually placed her lips on his. He didn't kiss her back, so she got ahold of his hair and started tucking on it. Luckily, he made a movement. He started to slowly move his lips.

Her left hand moved down to his chest, feeling his strong muscles. She got the feeling that he liked her hands, roaming his body, because he started to kiss her more roughly. Her hand moved even more downwards and stopped when she reached his belt. She tried to remove it but Shen's strong hands grabbed hers. "Not here" he said, breathing slightly heavier than normal. He opened the door to his chamber and pulled Katarina inside.

She caught on quickly and pulled her shirt over her head. Her large breast were now only covered by her black, see-through, bra. The eye of the Twilight didn't show any emotion what so ever and it made the Noxian irritated again.

Weren't her breast large enough for him? They surely were larger than his little pupil's. She removed her bra quickly and walked over to the king-sized bed, in the far left corner of the room.

However, he didn't follow her. If it wasn't for the bulge in his pants, she would've yelled at him. He was trying to stand strong so she decided to tease him a bit.

She removed her pants and shoes and laid town on his bed. With one hand she started to slowly massage one of her breasts. The other one moved over to between her thighs. She rubbed over het clitoris in a circular motion. A small moan escaped her mouth, it made Shen lose control.

He walked over to her, removing his shirt in the progress. The woman stared at his toned, muscular chest. He sat down on the bed, not removing his pants. It confused her.

Instead he roughly tore her panties apart so her vagina was fully exposed to him. He began to lower his head and began sucking on her clit. She moaned, grabbing his head and tucking on his locks. He then inserted a single finger inside of her, earning a gasp.

"ah yes! Give me more…please" She begged him. For a second she could swear that she saw him smirk but it went away as soon as it appeared.

He inserted 2 extra fingers. Quickly moving them in and out of her. It didn't took long before she could feel the strange feeling rising up inside her lower stomach. "I-I'm going t-to…" before she climaxed, the man stopped sucking and moved his fingers out of her tight pussy.

She wanted to yell at him for teasing her this much. But He started to take off his pants and boxers. His erect manhood was now exposed to her and she looked at it with big eyes. Man, he was big. She was even afraid that it wouldn't fit at all.

Shen didn't really care to be honest, he ignored her little gasps and positioned himself in front of her entrance. Without any warning he trusted his cock inside of her. Katarina let out a loud moan, enjoying his big member inside of her. "Faster Shen! It feels so good…" She moaned as he grabbed ahold of one of her boobs and messaging it. For the first time he obeyed her. He smirk slightly at her as he picked up his pace.

He could feel her walls tighten against his manhood. He started to rib her clitoris to make her feel even better. Load moans could be heard. Most of them from the Noxian though but, to Katarina's surprise, Shen also lowly moaned a couple of times.

It made the woman feel even better. She made the Eye of the Twilight moan. She smirked to herself. It felt empowering.

After a few thrusts, Katarina felt the sensation in her lower abandon again. "S-Shen I'm Gonna…" She couldn't even finish talking as her whole body overflowed with pleasure. She screamed his name as her body fluids dripped onto his member.

Shen came not much later, inserting his fluids into her. After a few more thrusts he removed his cock and laid down next to her. Both of them were breathing heavily.

She smiled at him, not her usual smirk. No, she actually smiled. No one has made her feel this good in a long time.


	2. TrundlexAshe

**Requested. leave a review if you like and enjoy!**

The Frost Queen was very well known by her good shot. Even on the rift she managed to never miss her target. Back home she would practice on her dummies. However, over time it would bore her. The dolls never moved and they were rather big, it was almost impossible for her to miss.

Though sometimes Ashe would go deeper into the snowy land, better known as The Freljord. There were many different species running around through the snow, the perfect targets.

Today was that kind of day.

Her husband, Tryndamere, had one of his little 'parties' to attend to. The Queen wasn't stupid. She knew that it either meant drinking or having sex with someone other than his wife. Strangely, it didn't bother her as much as it should. Their marriage was for political reasons only, they had slept with each other only once. Ashe didn't like it, it was a one-time thing.

Grabbing her Bow and quiver, she exited her kingdom. After a good 20 minute walk, she saw it. A small bunny was fooling around, not even 10 feet away from Ashe. Luckily, the animal hadn't spot her yet.

As quiet as possible She grabbed an arrow and placed it between the string and the frozen handgrip. She pulled the string in the direction of her shoulder. When she knew that the target would surely be hit, she let the arrow loose.

Before the frozen arrow could penetrate the bunny, the creature got smacked on the head by a incredible large object. Attached to the club was a large hand. The queen knew damn well who it belonged to. Trundle, the Troll King.

"Woops! Did I break something?" The large creature sarcastically said. It made Ashe mad. Not even dared he to demolish her prey, he also made fun of the whole scenario.

"Go back to your cave, Troll!" Ashe taunted while placing another arrow against the string, ready to fire. As Trundle walked up closer to Ashe, she fired the arrow. To her surprise, the Troll King simple held his club in front of his face to protect it from being hit.

Ashe tried to fire another arrow but before she managed to do that, she got grabbed. Out of shock, she lost her grip on her weapon and it fell to the ground. She began to kick, bit and scream at the Troll. He didn't even flinch though and soon he threw her against the wall of the cave.

This wasn't his home cave, that she knew for sure. It was way too small for an entire tribe of Trolls. It was barely large enough for Trundle to comfortably move in.

"What do you want from me?!" She yelled at him. Ashe tried to stand up but the impact of the wall made her back hurt so bad that it was too painful to move.

"Shut your mouth, Queen" He told her while placing his club against the opposite wall. He got to his knees hovered over Ashe's petite frame. His large hand made his way to the Frost Archer's top. With one good pull he managed to present her rather large breast to the chilled air. Although she was still wearing a bra, her erect nipples were visible through it.

"Stop that!" Ashe yelled at him again. However, it didn't help. His other hand maneuvered to her bottom, pulling her skirt down. "Why are you doing this?!" she desperately asked. He didn't even glance at her but roughly said; "You come into my kingdom, you will learn your place".

Now it was his time to undress. In one quick movement he unbuttoned his pants-like bottom. He moved his body over to the woman's head. He grabbed her mouth and roughly opened it. His erect member forced itself into her small mouth.

It didn't taste worse than her husband's manhood, maybe it tasted even better.

The Troll King thrusted his member deep into her mouth. He was surprised when Ashe began to grab his penis and self-handed began to suck. He stopped moving and let the Woman do all the work. The queen licked his head and made long stroked with her hand to stimulate him even more. When she could feel his member twitched she released her grip and removed her mouth. She wasn't just going to give him what he desired, she needed release too.

Ashe removed her bra and panties, moving herself onto his lap. She placed his head at her entrance and began to slowly lower herself. A small growl could be heard through the cave as the woman let the man enter her vagina. When her walls were stretched out enough, she began to pick up the pace. The Troll's large hands were placed on her buttocks. Ashe let out small moans every once in a while, letting the king know how good she felt.

As Trundle began to thrust his member even deeper inside of her she began the feel a unfamiliar feeling in her lower region. "F-Faster" She breathed out. He did what he was told, Thrusting harder and deeper. "I-Im..gonna.." Her walls tightened and her juices glided over the troll's penis. Not long after he released his cum inside of her. After another few thrust she fell back against the wall. The pain of her back slowly returning.

Without another word, the Troll King began to grab his pants and disappeared. The woman was confused to say at least but didn't question it any further. She began to dress herself again and exited the cave, where they also entered it.

It was not very easy to walk, the Troll's member was rather large and she wasn't used to it.

In the corner of her eye she could see a figure standing a few feet away from her. She turned around and to her surprise, she stood face to face with her husband. He hold her bow in his hands and handed in to her. "I found it in the middle of nowhere, what happened, are you hurt?"

"I'm fine really, just got chased for a bit, nothing special." The queen answered. She began to walk back to her kingdom, Tryndamere following her but keeping his distance. When they almost arrived Ashe felt a strong hand grab her wrist. "I was worried about you, don't wander off too far next time ok?" She was irritated by his sudden change of character but simple nodded her hand.

 _What a liar_ She thought.


	3. DariusxLux

**Another requested pairing, I hope you guys like this chapter :)**

Sneaking into enemy territory, getting the required information and getting the hell out of there. This was something Lux frequently did. Luckily for her, she was good at it. Though she had some magical help. She was gifted by the gods, they gave her light magic. She never really had a teacher, she was her own. Throughout the years she taught herself some handy tricks. Making herself invisible was probably her most favorite move. She could easily sneak in without even the slightest chance of being seen.

Today was the kind of day she would use those technics again. Prince Jarvan IV required some very important Noxian books. Lux was _the_ woman for the job. She had done it several times, never been caught.

The journey to Noxus was a long and boring one. This mission required flying solo, it made the lady lonely.

After a good 3 hours, she reached the famous city of Noxus. It was the total opposite of her homeland Demacia but for some reason, she liked it.

The Lady of Luminosity wasn't as bright and positive as everyone thought. She tried to hide her dark side, succeeding most of the time. Every time she came face to face with an Noxian champion on the rift, they always looked at her like they knew. Like they knew of the existence of her other side.

Shaking her head, Luxanna used her invisibility spell on herself and entered the gates. On her way to the Headquarters of the high command, she made sure not to bump into anyone. That would be a very stupid way to get herself into trouble.

Lux waited in front of the large doors, the only thing standing between her and her goal. She couldn't just simply open it, it would look rather odd. Luckily for her, once every two minutes a guard or important person would enter or leave the building, giving Lux enough time to swiftly sprint inside.

To her luck, a bulk man walked into the direction of the doors. The woman made sure she didn't stand in his way and waited for him to enter. He opened the door and before he could cose it again, Luxanna slipped inside.

She had been here many times so she almost knew the place like the back of her hand. Walking along the long corridor she took a right and a left, right again and stood in front of another door. She looked around to see if anyone was looking. No one in side, good. She quickly opened the door and closed it carefully. She noticed that the room was silent, not a soul was in here. Lux made herself visible once again and began looking for the books. The room was huge, so it would take her awhile.

After 20 minutes of searching through the chamber, she still had no luck. But she wouldn't give up just yet. As she walked over to a different table, the door slowly opened. Finding a place to hide was useless now, the Hand of Noxus stood in front of her and has clearly spotted the blonde. Out of shock, she couldn't move. His large frame impressed her, also slightly scared her. He could easily break her in two with the big axe he was carrying, he had done it countless times on the rift.

"Look who we have here, a Crownguard. Ha, You're in the wrong neighborhood girl." He had a huge smirk plastered on his face. She wanted nothing more than to slap it off his face.

"Alright, you caught me. Go and call your little guard dogs, I don't want you to mock me even more" The Demacian said, annoyed. "I can handle you myself" He said, clearly offended by the girl. Darius moved over to Lux and grabbed her wrist, dragging her with him as he walked over to the door. The girl tried to free her arm from his grip but instead of kicking the general, she kicked his axe. The large weapon fell over to the side. Before the weapon fell to the floor, it made contact with something else.

The door handle.

The two gasped in sync. Darius quickly removed his hand from Lux's wrist and tried to open the door. The big, iron, door wouldn't even slightly give in to the man's punches and kicks. He even tried to open the door, using his axe. Still no luck.

Lux was terrified, to say at least. She was locked in with a very angry Darius who also happened to have his axe with him. There was no way this could end well.

After a another few slices, he gave up. He rested his axe against the wall and looked over to the mage. "someone will come, and open the door right?" she asked softly. Darius simply laughed at her. "This room, or rather corridor, only gets used if there is a meeting. The next one will happen tomorrow evening. If we get out of here, I'll will get you executed" He sneered.

"You were the one dragging me along!" Where all the sudden confidence came from, she had no clue. It felt good though, releasing her anger on him.

He smirked at her sudden outburst. "So, you're spicy after all". Lux looked at him confused. "You really thought that I was positive all the time?" He shrugged as a responds.

She suddenly looked hi dead in the eyes. "Are you really going to execute me tomorrow?" She asked, using all of her willpower so her voice wouldn't break. It scared her honestly, death. It was so… final.

"Of course! I'll invite all of your Demacian friends if you'd like" She ignored his last commend and looked at the ground. She would never be able to fight again in the rift, to go out to dinner with her friends or.. She suddenly realized something. "I'm going to die a virgin!" She exclaimed. Right after she said it, she covered her mouth in shock.

"You've never had sex? Not even with that stupid, blonde, guy from Piltover?" Darius asked confused. She shook her head. Not even a second later, an idea popped into her head. It was crazy honestly but she was going to die anyway so why not give it a shot?

"Can't I have a dying wish or something? That's a thing right?" She looked at him for a split second before the man said; "I guess, if you want to. What do you want?"

"I don't want to die a virgin" She mumbled, but he seemed to understand. As he led out a low chuckle, he moved over to the girl. "As you wish"

He grabbed her cheeks with both hands and leaned in. As he did this, Lux couldn't be more nervous.

Darius was handsome, manly and much older… She didn't care at the moment though, it was all too exciting.

He slowly connected his lips to hers. His hands made their way to her waist. Before Lux could deepen the kiss, he pulled away. He moved his mouth to her ear and whispered; " _Jump"_. She obeyed and made a small hop. As she was mid-air, two strong hands grabbed her bottom and placed her on the table on the right of them.

She began to long for his lips again, she placed her hands behind his neck and guided him to her. Their lips touched again and the blonde slightly parted them, creating an entrance for Darius' tongue. He immanently took the opportunity and explored the mage's mouth. It was clear to see who had the upper hand. Lux had only kissed one person in her life, Darius on the other hand has been with many woman. It wasn't a complete shock to the blonde. His handsome face said enough.

Meanwhile, her hands had gotten tangled in his hair. She slightly smiled into the kiss as she could hear him growl lowly. As the man grew more inpatient, he tried to lift up Lux's shirt. He struggled in all his haste so the young woman helped him by grossing her arms and lifting the shirt over her head, exposing her still-covered breasts. The bra she wore was quickly removed and two strong hands replaced it. He slowly massaged them, earning himself a moan from the mage.

Darius broke the kiss and instead started licking and sucking on her breasts. It was a whole new feeling for Lux. But man did it feel good.

Annoyed, she tried to remove his shirt as well. She was the only one bear-chested and it was unfair in her eyes. He parted his lips from her chest and pulled his shirt over his head. The view in front of her made her gasp. Her tiny fingers traced his abs all the way to the top of his jeans. Those were also not needed anymore so lux unbuckled his belt. His pants dropped to the floor and he discarded them into a corner. His large erection was now only covered with the thin fabric of his boxers. Before she could pull them down, he stopped her. She looked at him in surprise but only got a smirk in responds. Not even a second later he started to remove her pants. She stood up from her sitting position and threw her pants into the same direction his went.

His large finger was now placed in front of her entrance. First, he stroked her softly as she let out shaky breaths. He continued to do this until her vagina was wet enough for his liking. Darius pulled the fabric of her black undergarments to the side and slowly inserted his finger. "oh.. my god" she said with a small voice. He took that as a good sign and added another finger. This made the tingly feeling in her belly even more present.

"I need you…" Lux said as a small blush appeared onto her face. "You need me to do what?" He teased her. She didn't want to said it out loud, it was embarrassing. "You know what!"

"I'm afraid I don't" his infamous smirk reappeared on his devilishly handsome face. "Just fuck me! God, you're horrible" her face was the color of a tomato, it amused him though. "As you wish"

The hand of Noxus pulled out his fingers and removed his boxers. "what…" Lux quietly said. _That's not going to fit_ , she thought. He on the other hand couldn't care less. With one strong and fast thrust he entered her, having almost his whole size inside of her. Lux led out a loud scream. She wasn't prepared… At all. He ignored all her complains and whimpers. She quieted down after a while as the pain became more pleasing. Instead of the swearing she was not moaning his name. His large member felt so good inside of her and she wasn't sure if she could go on much longer.

The small amount of sweat on her forehead made him aware of her near climax. He stimulated her more by rubbing circles over her clit with his thumb. It felt even more amazing. The pressure grew and a foreign feeling washed over her. Her toes curled up and she grabbed ahold of his broad shoulder as she moaned in pleasure. After a few more thrusts, the feeling died down.

Although the blonde was finished, he was not. With one quick movement he turned her around. Lux steadied herself by placing her arms under her body. Her ass was now all he could look at. It made him even more excited. He entered her at a faster pace and went even deeper inside of her. His hands were placed on top of her buttocks and he squeezed them hard. A small whimper escaped the woman's mouth. It wasn't quite the reaction he was hoping for so instead of squeezing, he slapped her ass. It hurt her as much as it felt good.

Thrusting a few more time, he felt that his climax was near. He leaned forward and grabbed her breasts as he quickened his pace. A moan of pleasure got be heard as his fluids squirted into her vagina. After slowing down, he exited her entrance, a bit of his sperm, following right after.

They were both out of breath and sat next to each other on the table. "I'd love to do this more in the future so killing you is kind of out of the question" Darius said after a while. "Kind of?" Lux said as she looked at him with mild fear in her eyes. "You know what I mean. When someone comes in, hide under the table. And be a good girl, don't make me change my mind"

She quickly nodded. He just spared her life, Lux wasn't going to question that.


End file.
